A Fix to Writer's Block
by Chazzyheartslexi
Summary: Meghan has a hobby of song writing, but she has a terrible voice. After a run in with some punks, she meets Len Kagamine, an innocent boy that is a bit strange. Little does she know that he might be the inspiration that she was looking for. Len X OC


**Hello to all who dare to read this! :) Here is chapter one! I've never written a Vocaloid fanfic before, but I absolutely ADORE Len, so I had to write a fanfic about him! X3 This is also my first OC story, so I hope it's alright... Anyway, Len is going to be innocent and adorable in this chappie, but I promise that his character will develop more in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>"Ugh! That doesn't sound right!" A teenage girl groaned in frustration as she flipped her pencil over to erase some of the words on the page in front of her. Her fierce hazel eyes stared down at the paper in deep concentration, as if daring the paper itself to try and stop her from the task she was completing. After a few seconds of contemplation, she finally gave up with a small sigh and set her pencil down. "Ah well. I'm sure that I'll think of something tomorrow." She said before shifting her gaze back to the paper again. <em>Hmm… Maybe if I-<em>

"Hey there, Meghan!" The girl jumped up in her seat in surprise when the school jock and best football player, Josh, slapped her on the back. "Working on a song again? C'mon! Give it up already! We all know that you can't sing." He joked, although his words only flared Meghan's anger.

"JOSH!" She yelled as she glared at the dark haired boy. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" Not expecting an answer, she started to gather up her things in front of her.

"Well, I have to break you out of your trance somehow." Josh replied. "I mean, almost every day you come to this library after school and work on these stupid songs that no one's ever going to sing. You should be out partying and having fun like all of the other sixteen year olds in this school."

"Whatever," she grumbled, already used to hearing his rants. Realizing that he was getting nowhere, Josh grabbed the paper that the girl had been working on. "HEY!" She gasped as the paper was snatched from her. "Give it back!" She demanded, although not looking too threatening with the way she was jumping up and down in a desperate attempt to retrieve the paper that Josh was holding up high in the air.

"Huh?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as he read the words on the page. "Who's going to listen to this bullshit?"

Meghan growled and finally got the paper back. "I don't care what you think, so just drop it." She flipped her brown hair back in its rightful place on her shoulder as she stormed out of the library. "Geez… I hate that creep." Listening to Josh's words made her start to reconsider her actions, and that only annoyed her. It was true. She had a hobby of writing songs. Unfortunately, her voice was not to great standards (although that could be taken as a white lie; her voice was terrible). Try as she must to sing the songs she had written, she would only fail. It was no wonder that Josh always bugged her about it day after day. She knew that she should be out like the others, but she was different than them. "Why can't anybody realize that?" She muttered to no one in particular. "Hmm?" A peculiar poster hung up on the wall of a building caught her eye. She walked closer and her eyes gazed over the words.

_VOCALOID 001 Miku Hatsune software update has just been released! All that purchase the program will receive a free ticket to her concert next week. She will-_

Meghan didn't have to read anymore before a scowl appeared on her face. "That's awful," she said as she looked at the pretty blue haired Vocaloid on the poster. "A robot like her has no heart and they force her to sing songs. How could she possibly understand what she's singing about? That's just sad." She truly did feel bad for the Vocaloids that were becoming famous lately. So far, Miku was the only one that had gained the spotlight, but Meghan was almost certain that there were more of the robots like her out there. It made no sense to her. How could someone bring a person into creation to live a cruel life such as that? One in which they didn't know what they were even singing so earnestly about? They had no hearts and, therefore, no souls but even they shouldn't have to go through such a meaningless existence. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some shouting coming from an alleyway to her left.

"Heh! You bleed so easily. How pathetic! What kind of man are you?" Megan halted in her tracks at the words. The girl wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she couldn't stand it when someone was in danger, especially by people that thought they were better than anyone else. She dashed into the alleyway and her eyes widened when she caught sight of all the blood pooling on the ground. Someone was seriously hurt! "What should we do with him now, Brad?" A punk with a crazy hairstyle asked the tall guy beside him. "Kill him?"

"Nah, not yet. That would ruin all of the fun." Meghan couldn't believe the words she was hearing from the boys. She saw the four guys snicker as a small, almost inaudible moan of pain was heard from the back of the alley. "Awww! Are you hurting?" The guy known as Brad asked as he leaned down. "Here, let's get your mind off of that, shall we?" He held up an already bloody knife and swooped his arm downwards, only to get stopped by Megan as she grabbed his arm.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed, her voice echoing up and down the alleyway. Brad looked up at her and then chuckled when he saw the short girl in front of him.

"Oh look, it's only a little girly. You really think you can stop all of us?" Megan's eyes darted from Brad to the three muscular guys behind him as a confident smirk appeared on her face.

"Try me," she said before twisting Brad's arm around and kicking him into a garbage can. Not even a moment later, the three guys all ran towards her, knives in hand. She grabbed a lid of another garbage can and tossed it towards one of them with all her might, sending him toppling backwards with the ferocity of the blow. _Two down, just two more to go._ She quickly dodged the swipe one guy made towards her and tripped him before kicking him as hard as she could in the head. The other guy's fist collided with her arm. "Shit!" She cursed as pain ripped through her. She then regained her balance and pushed his arm aside when he tried to deal another hit. While he was off guard, she reached forward and grabbed his knife. "You guys better get out of here," she warned, holding the weapon up in front of her.

"Yeah right!" One of them said with a laugh. "That was nothing. You only-"

"Stop guys," Brad said as he stood up. "It's not worth fighting over; we already had our fun. Let's just get out of here." The three guys reluctantly nodded and they ran out of the alleyway. Meghan was about to run after the punks when she heard a weak cough behind her. She had almost forgot about the guy that they were hurting! _How stupid am I?_ In all of the chaos, she never caught sight of him. She turned around and saw a boy curled up in a ball. She went to his side and looked him over. She noticed that blood was running down one side of his face from what she guessed was a head wound and that he was grasping onto his side where she was sure he had gotten stabbed. There were other wounds that he had, but the one on his side worried her the most. "I'm going to take you to a hospital," she said as she gently lifted the boy into a sitting position so she could carry him to the hospital. His eyes then opened and she saw within them the most beautiful shade of blue.

"N-no," he said in a quiet, wounded voice. "P-please… not there." He looked up at her with a pleading expression.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her face twisting in worry. "You're hurt! I've gotta get you to a hospital." One of his hands weakly grasped hers as he let out another small cough.

"I c-can't… please…. Don't…" He begged as he squeezed her hand.

Meghan was stubborn and she would've defiantly taken him to the hospital whether he wanted to go or not, but something in his eyes told her that he was desperate to stay away from there. "Fine." She finally replied before gingerly lifting him up in her arms, surprised to find that he was pretty light. "I'll take you to my house." He nodded slightly before pressing his face to her shirt. Luckily, she was able to get back to her house fairly quickly without seeing many people. She walked into the front door and immediately went towards her room. She kicked open the door and set him down on her bed. "I'll be right back," she told him as she left to get her first aid kit.

She tried to remain calm as she grabbed the kit and opened the door to her room. She was worried about his wounds. She was no doctor; how on earth would she be able to help him? She tried to push these thoughts aside as she sat down next to him on the bed. She took a wet wash cloth and cleaned the top of his head where the blood was coming from. She noticed that there was a gash on the side of his head and she wrapped it up with gauze. She then placed a hand on the boy's face and she turned the slightest shade of pink when she realized how soft and delicate he felt. "U-um…" She said in a small voice. _Come on! Get it together girl!_ "I'm going to wrap your cut," she said, gesturing towards the stab wound he had in his side. "To do that, I'm going to have to t-take your shirt off, alright?" He only nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as she took off his sailor uniform shirt. _Wait. This is Texas. Why on earth would he have a sailor shirt?_ She pushed these thoughts aside when she finally removed the clothing completely. Her eyes drifted to the gash on his side, and she was relieved to find that it wasn't very deep. She wrapped it up and then mended his other wounds, inwardly thanking god that her parents were out on vacation. _They would be going crazy if they knew that I was doing this!_

Now that she thought about it, this whole situation didn't really make much sense. She had just brought a random stranger into her house. She didn't really know anything about him. She paused in her thoughts when he touched her arm.

"Thank you…" He said in a small voice, a gentle smile appearing on his cherubic face. Her gaze softened and she placed a hand on top of his. _There's just something different about him. I don't care if I know him or not; he needs my help._

"You're welcome," she replied, returning the smile. "You're welcome to stay here, just-" she didn't need to say more because the boy had already fallen to sleep. "Well, guess you're staying then." She replaced his shirt on his body and tucked him in. She then turned off the lights and grabbed a sleeping bag from her closet. _I need to stay in here with him in case his cuts bother him in the middle of the night,_ she decided as she made a makeshift bed for herself on the floor beside her bed, placing a pillow under her head. She was so tired from the day's events that she decided to stay in the clothes she was wearing, choosing to just take off her socks and shoes and placing them in a corner of the room. "Good night," she said before finally drifting off to a much needed sleep.

()

The chirping of birds and the sliver of light streaming in from between the curtains were signs that morning had come to south Texas. Meghan, always being one to sleep in, chose to ignore the wake-up call and rolled over. She made a small snorting sound in her half-asleep state and rubbed her head against the pillow. She was in the process of falling back asleep when she felt little puffs of air land on her face. She grumbled something incoherent and reached forward, only for her hand to land on something warm. She felt all over the surface and found it to be covered in fabric of some sort. Her eyes opened and, after a few moments of blurry vision, she saw the boy from earlier sleeping peacefully in front of her, his body rising and falling slightly in unison with his breathing. The air from his breathing blew delicately on her face and her hand that was on his chest shook faintly with confusion. _What's going on? Wasn't he on the bed last night? _She took a quick glance all around her and noticed that they were in her bed. _Wait… I fell asleep on the floor last night, so how-_

"Good morning," the boy said, breaking the silence as a yawn escaped his lips. _Wasn't he just asleep a few seconds ago? Dang! He must be a light sleeper!_ His cerulean eyes drifted towards hers and he gave her a cute grin. "Sorry about last night. I should have been able to stand up to those guys… huh?" He tilted his head, puzzled by the girl's behavior. Meghan was gaping at the boy, still shocked that she woke up so close to him. "What's wrong?"

"Why on earth am I in bed with you?" She finally asked as she scooted back away from him. "Are you some kind of pervert?" She growled at the thought. Seriously. What was up with guys and having their minds in the gutter all the time? _How dare he act like this after I saved him and all of that? I outta-_

"A pervert?" He questioned with a troubled look on his face, as if he didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you heard me! I thought you were different, but I guess that you're really just like every other boy," she hmphed and sat up, crossing her arms in frustration. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked up at her with an apologetic expression. "Can you stop looking at me like that? It's annoying."

"Sorry," he said, averting his gaze to the bed sheets, grasping the covers in his hands. "I'm not sure what you mean by pervert. I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that you were on the floor, so I brought you in bed with me." His grip tightened on the covers as he continued. "I didn't want you to be cold…"

"Eh?" Meghan was now the one baffled. "Wait. You mean to tell me that you don't know what a pervert is?" He nodded, looking as innocent as ever. Meghan wouldn't have bought it until she thought on the subject a second longer. "Oh! You must have really hit your head!" She cried, now becoming really worried as she reached forward to check on the injury that he had on his head. She gasped in shock when she saw that the wound was nearly completely healed now. "What the! How is that possible?"

"I'm a fast healer," he said with a sheepish smile, pulling up his shirt and removing the bandages to show her that his gash in his side was almost gone as well.

"Still! There's no way that- Gah! Whatever! I need some coffee!" She said in exasperation as she started to reach in her drawers for something to wear. "Hmmm…. What to wear…."

"What about this?" She turned around and saw that the boy had grabbed a pink shirt with a panda on it from her closet.

Her eye twitched, frustration growing as he brought the garment to her. "AGH! JUST GET OUT ALREADY!" She said as she opened the door and practically pushed him out, causing him to land on his knees in front of the door. He looked up at her with a bewildered expression. "OH, COME ON! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! IF YOU'RE HURT THAN THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! You're a fast healer, remember?" And with that she proceeded to shut the door in his face. Meghan sighed as she relented and put the pink panda shirt on with a pair of shorts. What was up with that guy? He was either a huge pervert or totally clueless! After she was dressed and looking decent, she opened the door to see him sitting on the top of the steps that lead down to the living room. She stormed past him and went into the kitchen, intent on making herself something to eat for breakfast. He stood up once he saw her and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing for the second time that day. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay," she replied when she noticed the earnest, apologetic look on his face. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?" The boy looked around the kitchen and his eyes stopped on a certain object. His mouth practically watered as he looked at the treasured food and pointed at it. "Huh? Is that all you want?" Meghan asked, shocked that the boy didn't ask for something more extravagant for breakfast. "Well, alright then." She picked up a banana from the counter and gave it to the boy who accepted it with a huge smile.

"Thank you!" He said with a small bow as he licked his lips cutely and started to eat the banana. She couldn't help but find the boy strange. He just seemed so innocent, but that was impossible, right? His clothing was strange too… She noticed that he wore arm and leg warmers with a sailor uniform shirt and matching baggy shorts. On the arm warmers were some weird glowing contraptions with some buttons on them. _Huh… Must be some new kind of iPod or something… Wait…_ A light bulb practically appeared on her head as she got an idea. _He just bowed to me and he's wearing a sailor uniform thing… That could only mean one thing…_

"You're from Japan!" She said, more of a statement than a question as a smirk spread across her face in triumph at finally figuring it out. He simply nodded and continued feasting on the fruit happily, oblivious to Meghan's expression. "Woah! How did you get here then?" She finally asked in curiosity. It was not rocket science; Japan was really far away from Texas, so how on Earth did the boy end up there?

"I ran away," he replied as he sat down at the dining room table. "Well, my sister and I did. We got separated though…"

"Separated?" Meghan questioned as she sat across from him. "That stinks. How did that happen?" A sad look appeared on his face at the question, so she decided to quickly change the subject. "Anyway, if you're home is in Japan and you ran away, then do you have a place to stay?" He took a bite of the banana and shook his head. "Well… You can stay here if you'd like." _GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING? _She was going to take back the offer when she saw that he gave her a shocked look filled with gratitude.

"Here? Really?" He asked as a bright smile appeared on his face. "That would be awesome! Thank you!"

She couldn't help but smile back at him. _He's just too cute for his own good. BLEH! What am I thinking! He's just another dumb boy!_ "You're welcome. I never did catch your name though… What is it?"

"Len Kagamine," he answered, his sapphire eyes lighting up stunningly. "And your name is?"

"Meghan," she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Meghan Heinfeld."

"I promise that I'll make this all up to you somehow," Len vowed, now looking quite determined. "If you'll just tell me know how."

"Don't worry about it, just eat your banana." She said with a laugh as he shrugged and chomped down on the poor fruit. She then got up and fixed a bowl of Fruit Loops for herself and grabbed a Starbucks Frappuccino from the fridge. "Yum!" She said as she took a huge sip from the coffee drink. "Nothing like a Frappuccino in the morning!" She noticed the inquisitive look on Len's face and raised an eyebrow. "What? You've never had a Frappuccino before?" He shook his head and she gasped. "WHAT? That's awful! You have to try one! They're amazing!" She grabbed one from the fridge and passed it to the boy. "There, now try it!" She demanded as she plopped a heaping spoon of cereal in her mouth.

"Alright," he replied as he took a small sip of the liquid, only to gulp down more seconds later after the sweet, yet somewhat bitter taste hit his taste buds. "That's awesome!" He said in amazement, some stray coffee lingering on the top of his lips, giving him an adorable coffee mustache.

"I told you!" She said before giggling and wiping away the mustache with her napkin. "I could seriously put you up on one of those milk commercials, but instead of putting 'Got Milk?' I could put 'Got Frappuccino'!" His face turned red in embarrassment and he averted his gaze. She then realized something. "Wait a second, you don't have any other clothes do you?" He shook his head and she rubbed her forehead. "Oh boy, now we have to go clothes shopping. C'mon!" She took hold of his hand after she had cleared the table. "Let's go to the mall and pick you out something to wear."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he allowed himself to be pulled away by the girl.

"Gosh! We can't take you like this though!" She said as she looked down at his clothing that was still a mess from the fight the day before. "Here, I'll let you borrow a pair of sweats and a t-shirt." She lead him up to her room and pulled out an outfit for him to wear. "Now I'll go out into the hallway and-" She stopped in mid-sentence as he started to undress in front of her, his shirt already on the floor and his hands fiddling with his belt. Meghan's face turned a bright shade of red as she scrambled out of the room. "AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF THE ROOM, YOU IDIOT!"

A few minutes of getting ready, Meghan banging her head on the wall, and walking later, the two arrived at their destination. They walked around a few stores and Meghan put a hand on Len's shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure what kind of clothes you like, so if you see a store that you're interested in, let me know." He nodded and after a while, he pointed to a store next to Hot Topic. "Zumiez?" She questioned with a small shrug. "Alright." They walked into the store and Meghan concluded, judging by the baggy clothing and the skateboards on the wall, that this was most definitely what she would call a skating store. "Well, pick out a few outfits and I'll get them for you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, still surprised that she was doing all of this for him.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of money saved up in allowance and you need clothes," she said as he gave her a grin and ran around the store like a child at a candy shop. "This is going to be a while…" She said as she leaned against the wall on the right side of the store. About ten minutes later, Len came up to her with a small pile of clothes.

"Done," he said as he tugged on her sleeve. "But hey, what are those?" He asked as he lead her to the back wall where some skateboards were displayed.

"Don't even think about it!" She said as she grabbed Len by the back of his shirt and pulled him up the cash register so she could pay for the clothes. "I have a lot of money, but I'm not rich. Those things are like 150 dollars!"

"What are they though?" He asked as he took the bag of clothes from the cashier lady after they received their receipt.

"Skateboards," she said, figuring that the reason that he didn't remember much was because of the blow he had received to his head the day before.

"Oh," he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, they're just so gosh darn expensive!" She said as they walked out of the store and started heading home. "Ah well… Anyway, I know that you're going to need some hygiene things too, but I think that I've got it covered. My dad has some spare cologne and deodorant that you can borrow and I have a few extra toothbrushes- are you even listening to me?" She finally yelled in frustration at the dazed look that he was giving her, as if the words she was saying were going right through one ear and out the other.

"You're really pretty," he said as a small, endearing smile materialized upon his face. He hesitated, a delicate blush glowing on his cheeks before he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you… for everything."

Meghan's face turned redder by the second. Words like that had never really been uttered to her before… not since… She pushed those thoughts away and ruffled his hair affectionately. "You're welcome."

"Race you home!" He then said out of nowhere as he started to sprint in the direction of Meghan's house.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She protested as she started to chase after the laughing boy. _Ugh… Well, boys will be boys!_ She reasoned as she struggled, in vain, to catch up with him. "WAIT UP, BANANA BOY!" She yelled to him, people on the street giving her strange looks at the weird insult. This only caused him to laugh harder and run faster as he shot her a boyish smirk.

"Not a chance!" He said in a play-mocking voice, running all the while.

"UGH! THAT'S IT! YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN OR-" She was cut off mid-sentence when she bumped into the now-standing-still boy. "What the?"

"You said to slow down," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. That innocent viewpoint that she held Len in was now slowly dissipating- he was a demon in disguise!

"LEN KAGAMINE!" She yelled as a mother would when she was scolding a child. He giggled and grabbed her hand.

"You're just too tense! C'mon, loosen up a bit." He said as he started to walk to the house with her following him. "You gotta have some more fun. Don't worry about the hygiene stuff; we'll figure something out."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, although not pulling away from him. She had to admit that he did have a point. Throughout life, she was always the kind of person that worried a lot and stressed about everything. It's just as Josh had told her the day before, other kids her age were out having fun while she was being her weird self… She had been mad when Josh had scolded her about it, but having Len tell her the same thing made her step back for a few seconds and rethink the things that she was doing. _Whatever…_ She thought as she shook her head of these thoughts. She walked up to the front door of her house and took the key out of her purse before unlocking the door and stepping inside, Len on her tail behind her. She then plopped down on the couch and curiously looked up at the Zumiez bag that Len was carrying. "What the heck did you buy anyway?" She asked as she looked at the pile of clothes. He held it out towards her and she pulled a random piece of clothing from the bag, expecting to grab a shirt or something but pulling out a pair of boxers instead.

Len's face dusted pink at his exposed undergarments and he reached to take them back when Meghan pulled them towards her, an amused grin on her face. "Seriously?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Len gave her a small glare, although it looked more like a pout with the way his lips were turned up cutely as he reached for the boxers, only for her to pull them playfully away. "Give them back!"

_Payback!_ She thought to herself as she laughed. "I should have guessed!" She said before finally deciding to take pity on the boy and giving him the banana printed boxers back. "You really do love bananas, don't you, Len?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo! If you've made it through reading this far, then thank you! I hope that you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me how to improve or if you have any ideas or suggestions. See ya'll laters! X3<strong>


End file.
